


One Friday

by Rkhu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Dating without dating, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Summer, Teen Romance, friday - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: Viernes por la noche, entre cervezas y conversaciones incomodas, Guan Shan se pregunta cómo terminó ganando amigos. Amigos tan idiotas.





	One Friday

Viernes lluvioso de verano y todo el mundo parecía tener la urgencia de hacer planes y evitar sus propias casas con vehemencia. Eso incluía a Guan Shan, la parejita cookie y el imbécil de He Tian.

 

Que en está ocasión ni siquiera estaba haciendo bien su trabajo de ser un idiota porque había recibido a los tres en su apartamento, compró las bebidas (cerveza Premium) e incluso se ofreció a luego llevarlos de nuevo a sus casas si la tormenta seguía.

 

Eso era todo un logro, generalmente su oferta consistía en calentar su cama. Si era una broma o no, Guan Shan no lo quería comprobar.

 

Pero sacando las extraordinarias amabilidades del pelinegro a un lado, los cuatro estaban teniendo un buen rato entre alcohol ligero y comida chatarra. Era un buen viernes, ninguno trabajaba al otro día y todavía faltaba semanas para preocuparse por la escuela.

 

Aunque no es como si Jian Yi y He Tian alguna vez pensaran en esas cosas realmente. Si bien por razones completamente opuestas.

 

Sentados en el sofá de tres cuerpos de la sala de He Tian estaban la parejita cookie, como Guan Shan le gustaba pensar de Jian Yi y Zhan Zheng Xi. Había algo extraño en como siempre estaban en el espacio del otro y como sus cabellos combinaban que le daban ganas de hornear galletas de canela y vainilla.

 

Guan Shan sacudió su cabeza y trató de escuchar que decía el rubio. Tenía que dejar de tomar cerveza si ya estaba perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos a este punto.

 

— ¡Realmente duele! — se quejó Jian Yi, poniendo a la vista de los cuatro su brazo derecho con una curita.

 

— Solo fue un mosquito. — rodó los ojos He Tian, sentado sobre su tapeque mullido y suave. Guan Shan no podía dejar de sentir lo sedoso que era entre los dedos se sus pies. Maldita opulencia.

 

— Su piel es como la de un bebé. — informó o tal vez se burló Zhan Zheng Xi, Guan Shan nunca estaba muy seguro con él. — Si no se pone una curita comienza a rascarse y luego le salen ampollas.

 

— Vaya, tu piel es más delicada y pálida que la de una mujer. — efectivamente se burló Guan Shan, más que nada para aportar a la cuota de bullyng diario que debía cumplir y porque si no He Tian comenzaría a molestarlo para tener alguna reacción.

 

Probablemente los otros dos chicos estuvieron a punto de darle la razón, pero Jian Yi tuvo uno de esos breves y molestos momentos de genialidad y miró a Guan Shan como si no hubiera sido el que más tomo de los cuatro.

 

— Eso es irónico. — dijo, centrándose en Guan Shan mientras aumentaba su sonrisa. — Nuestra piel es igual de blanca. — añadió y se estiró dejando su mano sobre la rodilla descubierta del pelirrojo.

 

Efectivamente no había diferencia.

 

— Pero yo no soy alérgico a los malditos mosquitos. — se quejó Guan Shan, quitando su pierna del alcance de rubio.

 

— Ohhh, pero el sol irrita muy rápido tu piel. — añadió He Tian, pensativamente. — Y también usas guantes para el agua caliente o tus manos quedan rojas.

 

— Eso es completamente normal.

 

Los tres idiotas negaron con la cabeza.

 

— ¡Jian Yi nunca lavaste un plato en tu vida! He visto tu cocina. — espeto hacia el rubio que solo rodó los ojos y recostó su espalda contra el costado de Zhan Zheng Xi.

 

— Tal vez, pero me gusta bañarme con agua muy caliente ¿Cierto Xixi?

 

— No voy a dar comentarios. — intento decir sin ahogarse.

 

— Bueno, creo que quedó claro que Mo y Jian Yi se parecen más de lo que esperarías.

 

— Oh, vete a la mierda. Solo es nuestra piel. — se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

 

— No. — canturreo Jian Yi y con uno de sus dedos de pianista atrapó uno de sus mechones casi albinos. — Las chicas también envidian nuestro cabello, me lo han dicho.

 

— Las chicas no pueden envidiar mi cabello. — sentenció Guan Shan, deseando poder lanzarle una lata vacía al rubio sin riesgo de golpear a Zhan Zheng Xi que estaba roncando. ¿Cómo podía dormirse en esa posición?

 

— ¡Claro que sí! Eres pelirrojo natural. Dime ¿Las cortinas hacen juego con la alfombra? — pregunto dejando su lugar bajo el brazo de Zhan Zheng Xi y yendo al extremo del sillón más próximo a Guan Shan.

 

— ¡QUÉ!

 

— Ohhh. — dijo sonriendo oscuramente He Tian.

 

— NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES.

 

— Sí, combinan. — fue el breve comentario del pelinegro y vacío su cerveza. Como si el recuerdo le provocase una deshidratación grave.

 

Guan Shan le tiró la lata a Jian Yi y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Escucho un clack amortiguado y los ronquidos de Zhan Zheng Xi se detuvieron.

 

— Qué mierda.

 

— Mo es cien por ciento pelirrojo. — informó Jian Yi.

 

Sabiamente el castaño no pidió más detalles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, intente publicar estos ya tres veces. Se está resistiendo.  
> De todas formas, Si Jian Yi y Zhan Zheng Xi son Cookie ship , creo que He Tian y Mo podrian ser strawberry and chocolate ship... pero eso es muy largo asi que solo serán issue ship.


End file.
